


Leave Me Your Stardust

by waLANAng_iba



Series: A Day Before, A Night Before [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death from Old Age, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Immortal Oikawa Tooru, Immortality, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Non Canonical Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: It's so scary to be left behind. When you're immortal, you watch each and every single person whom you've loved perish before you.So, how can Tōru deal the same with Hajime?





	Leave Me Your Stardust

The feeling of riding your bike, only to find yourself falling to the cold hard concrete of the pavement, or the feeling of playing basketball, only to find out that you can't lift your arms over your shoulders anymore - it's like this light blue room. When night falls, the room turns navy until it's pitch black and lonely as a starless sky. The shadows consume the room until every figure is no more than just silhouettes that'll fade within the darkness.

The light blue room used to be a sky with clouds; reminiscence of youth, joy, and freedom. There used to be a time when light arrived the room like a beacon of hope - the smiles on the people's faces reflected its light and shone brighter with it - but now, both were no longer in this lonesome room. There was only the faint light of the lamp at the very corner that barely lit anything.

And there was Iwaizumi Hajime, 70 years old, on the verge of passing. With him was Oikawa Tōru, 70 years old, looking young as ever.

Oikawa was a immortal; They learned this when he didn't stop looking the same as he did back in high school. His friends couldn't believe it at the time, but after more immortals revealed themselves into the world, it became the usual nowadays. It was rare not to find an immortal in any area of the globe.

But there was still one common problem - immortals lived forever. Well, they could die like any other being, but it would take a damn long time, and a death more painful than burning in a blue star. Needless to say, they'd see their loved ones leave them behind - they would cross into another galaxy that was far from where they were, and the poor immortals would only be left with stardust to remember them by.

"Don't get too emotional, Shittykawa. I'm still young, and I refuse to die without taking you with me." Hajime's jokes brought Tōru the same amount of joy that he had back when they were in high school. Only this time, there was a hint of bittersweetness - primarily, because it was a reminder of their passing youth. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not leaving you, I promise."

Hajime never promised anything because he believed that people should just do it rather than say unnecessary words that might not even mean much. But now that he was in this stage of life where he would progessively get weaker, he refused to accept such philosophy, and started spouting nonsense that were only half of the time true. Tōru found it displeasing, especially with his new promise of not leaving the immortal, when in fact, he will. It hurt to know that, but Tōru accepted this. He could only hope that Hajime felt the same way.

"Whatever you say." Tōru brushed his gaze away from Hajime, then turned to focus on the materials on his lap. Ever since their friends stopped visiting him, only Tōru would be able to go to this room to help the tan man in finding something to do for the day or night. This time, Tōru had brought his sewing kit.

"What are you doing?" Hajime asked, looking down to find Tōru struggling to put the thread into the needle. He hastily grabbed it from him and placed it in one go, shocking the immortal man and giving him a gasp of disbelief. "I'm the one aging, yet you're still a goof at this."

"My eyesight is to blame." Tōru retorted, crossing his arms and looking at Hajime with that cocky pout of his that the latter loved very much. He didn't notice himself doing the same pose, and for that, Tōru mocked him endlessly - He kept calling it cute, but Hajime was too flustered and embarrassed to differentiate if it was an insult or not.

Majority of the night was spent doing absolutely nothing, except for Tōru sewing something while Hajime watched him fondly. Tōru knew Hajime was staring at him instead of the cloth he was handling, but paid no attention to this - or perhaps, he tried to ignore the intense gaze that the man had on him.

"How can you sew with this lighting?" Hajime asked, finally breaking the silence that both didn't notice until now. It was nearly morning, but the rays of light hadn't entered the light blue room yet. It was still fresh from darkness, with only the lamp to light Tōru and Hajime's bodies.

"I have you to light up my world though." Tōru joked, and Hajime gave him a light punch to the shoulder for it as a response. It didn't answer his question at all, but he decided to leave it with that.

The tan man pushed his covers and walked towards Tōru, making his friend jump to assist him. "You're not suppose to be up!" Tōru cried out, earning a tired sigh from Hajime. The man replied, "I'm not about to stay in bed again when I can go out."

Tōru appeared the same as he did in high school, and so was the state of his body. His stamina and strength stayed, while Hajime's diminished over the years. It pissed him off when Tōru was able to stop him with just an arm, because only then did he realize how weak he was becoming - how little time he had left.

Tōru made him sit at his seat, and Hajime couldn't help but groan with irritation. He kept his temper in check though, because he didn't want to make matters worse than it already was.

"Please, Oikawa. I don't want to be stuck inside this room."

"What's so wrong about it?"

"You know very well what's wrong." Tōru couldn't deny Hajime's response, so he breathed in a lot of air and groaned at his friend's stubbornness. He let out a hand, extending his arm to reach for Hajime's, and the old man looked at him with confusion. When he realized the situation, he interlocked their fingers and pulled him close, standing up again to stand by Tōru's side. "I'll be by your side."

Tōru wanted to believe him, so he did.

* * *

 

They wondered their town and found unfamilair faces there. None of them knew who they were as well, so it was a parade of strangers that made Hajime feel worse. He started missing his old friends.

"Where do you think Hanamaki and Matsukawa are now?" Hajime asked, slowing down their pace to not tire themselves. Tōru did the same, then paused to think over his question. Honestly, he didn't know either, but he didn't want Hajime to know that.

"Probably making out in the back of their car." Tōru answered, earning a snicker from the old man beside him; He smiled when he did. "And yes, they'd still be sexually active even at 70."

"Then how come we aren't?" Now that question had Tōru blushing like a fully-bloomed rose, nearly choking over nothing once Hajime let those words slide. The fact that he had a straight face while saying that pissed Tōru off.

"Having '70-year-old man make out with high school boy in the back of car' as a headline would be scandalous." Tōru teased, Hajime being the one to blush now. He kicked the immortal man on the knee - but not near where his past injury was - and earned yelp in response, with a harsh slap on the back to accompany it.

"That's what you get for being pretty." Hajime huffed, connecting their hands again to pull him forward, encouraging the immortal man to follow him under the shade of a willow tree to rest. "At least I'm pretty," Tōru mumbled, leaning against the tree while Hajime sat down on the grass - still moist from the rain that neither noticed had happened before they went out.

"Yeah, you are pretty shitty." Hajime chuckled, earning another disappointed look on Tōru's face.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Tōru exclaimed, pouting again, like a child who had lost their candy. The immortal wanted to wipe that smug look off of Hajime's face, and the tan man continued to laugh. Some things never changed for them, which didn't include Hajime smiling more often than before.

"You know, you never really laughed that much in high school. Now, you can't stop doing it." Tōru commented, finally sitting next to Hajime under the shade of the willow tree. He rested his head on the old man's shoulder, and pushed himself closer as he clung to his arm like a koala bear.

"I guess I want to smile and laugh more before I regret it." Hajime mumbled, but Tōru caught it and frowned. He held Hajime's hand and squeezed it, cherishing the scent that the man had while he still could. It smelled like his room - the light blue room.

"What will you do once I'm gone? Most of your relatives already left for London, and you only stayed here because of me." Hajime asked, playing with Tōru's fingers as he waited for a response, but 5 minutes later and still he was waiting for what seemed like nothing.

He was about to say something else, but Tōru suddenly answered before he could start. "I'd stay by your grave and bring you flowers."

"Won't you get tired?"

"Never."

"Even if you have to live a thousand years?"

"I'll love you for a thousand years." Hajime knew it was a figure of speech - an exaggeration for their undying friendship - but part of him wanted so desperately for it to be true. It was selfish, but he wanted to be the only one Tōru loved for a thousand years and more - a lifetime if it was possible.

He didn't know why, but he started tearing up upon hearing that. Tōru only noticed when the tears started falling down from the tan man's face onto his own. He rose from his position to kneel before Hajime, pressing his hands softly onto his friend's jaw and looking at him with concern.

"Don't be sad. I'll be here to love you, and I'll always remember you." Tōru smiled, the tears becoming too powerful to hold, so he let it rain down as he pushed his lips onto his friend's; He relished the taste of Agedashi tofu despite hating its strong flavour, and so did Hajime with the sweetness of Milk Bread on Tōru's lips.

When they pulled away, Hajime rested his head against the tree while Tōru rested his onto Hajime's chest. He could feel the speed of each and every beat in his soul - or was it theirs, not just his?

"The headline is '70-year-old man kisses immortal high school boy under willow tree' now." Hajime stated, pulling Tōru and turning him around, embracing him from behind. It was comforting for the both of them.

"I can't believe we wasted all these years." Tōru sighed, looking around to distract him from the negative thoughts clouding his mind.

"We didn't. You were always there with me, so none of it was a waste." Hajime replied, watching the sunset with Tōru and realizing how much time they had spent outside, and it made him smile with relief. The orange tint of the sky perfectly explained that feeling.

* * *

 

They waited for the world to be back into darkness before they returned to their own. As they were walking, Hajime looked up and noticed the lights that were flickering amidst the cold night. Tōru paused to stare at them, and then he realized how beautiful the night truly was. They truly missed being outside after being trapped inside his room for so long. Tōru wished he brought Hajime out sooner.

"You probably won't be happy until you become an old man." Hajime stated, making Tōru look at him, perplexed. He wanted to ask what kind of curse he was placing on him again, but he let himself stay silent as he listened to the wise words of the real old man there. "You're a troublesome guy that's too passionate for his own good; A real piece of shit to be with, and a person with questionable humour."

"What is this Iwa-"

"But I know you'll keep moving forward without any hesitation. You're my partner that I can be proud of, and a really incredible best friend."

They paused, and Tōru could see the moonlight flood the scenery as Hajime expressed himself towards the immortal man. He didn't know why, but it felt so much like a farewell; He didn't want to say goodbye.

"I'm not about to cry again, Iwa-chan." Tōru stated, looking down and looking at the worn down shoes that he was wearing. In comparison to his, Hajime's slippers weren't doing so good either.

Suddenly, Hajime walked forward and enveloped Tōru in a hug, saying "Good." before pulling away.

They arrived home and went back to the pitch black room that was previously light blue. Tōru took the sewing materials that he brought earlier, then finished the cloth he was working on. Hajime didn't notice it, but Tōru engraved his name on to his handkerchief, a small doodle of his face at the very side.

"Stay by my side, Hajime." Tōru said, hugging him until Hajime felt the light blue room return to the way it was - a sky filled with clouds; reminiscence of youth, joy, and freedom. Those clouds surrounded Hajime and made him feel young; joyful to have found a new galaxy where there was more room to fly, and freedom.

* * *

 

Tōru woke up and knew Hajime was already far away, but he was thankful to have been left with his stardust to remember him by. It made the pitch black room light up into the same old light blue room that Hajime saw - only, he wasn't there, and it wasn't the galaxy that his friend found.

Still, it was enough for Tōru.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I found immortality tragic because you get to see the people you love leave you behind, but I also find it inspiring, because it helps you continue their legacy and carry on their memory.


End file.
